My Last Year as a Guy
by Akemi H
Summary: Sano confesses to Mizuki- so what! What if no-one finds out that she’s a girl? What if she continues on her to third year in Ohsaka as a guy and Dorm 2’s Head? Will she be found out? What will she do with Sano? What will happen to her? R&R!
1. Prologue

Hey guys! The fic will progress from the prologue on, approximately 10 chapters. And no- the chapters will not be this short. I swear I have a lot to write about Sano and Mizuki (haha).

**My Last Year as a Guy**

By Akemi H.

**Rated T for:** Usage of minor swearing and some light making out scenes (_ha-ha_).

**Synopsis:** Sano confesses to Mizuki- so what?! And what if Mizuki never makes that dreadful mistake of changing in the storage room without making sure that there's no one looking? What if no-one finds out that she's a girl? What if she continues on to her third year in Ohsaka as a guy _and_ Dorm 2's Head? Will she be found out? And what will she do with Sano? Is he gay, or what-?

**I don't own Hanazari no Kimitachi E. It (the plot, the characters and everything related) belongs to Hisaya Nakajo-sensei. I am merely a fan cooking up weird alternate endings to her wonderful work. (Haha).**

-

Prologue- Confession

Sano was right in front of me, his palm flat on the wall above my head. He looked irritated, almost angry. He had asked me to follow him, and now he had me against the wall, with his frame so close to me that I swear I could feel the warmth of his breath. My heart raced. What is he thinking? Did he find out that I'm not a guy?

"Do you fully understand what I told you?!" He boomed, his eyebrows knitted together as though he was thinking really hard. I was taken aback by his sudden explosion. I blinked, obviously not getting what he was referring to.

"…That's exactly what I mean…" He went on, his tone almost solemn. "Don't act as if nothing has happened." He seemed to be warning me, but I still didn't get it. What was he trying to say?

"F-fully?" I muttered, my heart racing faster and faster with every passing second. "…What do you…?" I stuttered.

"That's it!" Sano shouted, cutting into my words, looking even more pissed off. He closed his eyes and leaned nearer to me, and I could almost hear the beating of his heart. I held my breath. This was really dangerous. Did he find out that I'm a girl? Did he discover my secret?

"What…?" I managed, barely over a whisper.

He sighed heavily, as though he had lost hope. Then he opened his eyes and looked straight into mine, causing my heart to jump to my throat. I tried to hold back my feelings and maintain a cool expression, but I'm sure that I couldn't pull it off.

"I told you that… I'm in love with you!" He shouted. He studied my expression for a while, before turning away and leaving me totally dumbstruck.

What…? Sano… now…

Just now he… How could he…? The whole scenario seems almost impossible!

_What did he just say?_ What did he just say to me? He's in _love_ with me?

I felt my knees growing weak. I leaned against the wall for support as I slid to the floor.

"No way…" I told the floor. "Not possible…"

How could he? How did I…? What did I do? What _was_ he?

Oh my God. This is really bad.

-

Heeeyyy Move along to the next chapter! You know you want to! Wheee Don't forget to review! (Then you can suggest what other things you want to see and I can add it in and prevent it from being bland.)


	2. Confession Part II

Congratulations and welcome to Chapter 1! ;D

**I don't own Hanazari no Kimitachi E. It (the plot, the characters and everything related) belongs to Hisaya Nakajo-sensei. Although I wouldn't mind if Kayashima and/or Nakatsu belonged to me! Ha-ha xD**

* * *

Chapter One- Confession Part 2

"_I told you that… I'm in love with you!"_

I knew what I had to do. His words were still ringing in my head. I trust him, I really do, and this is why I feel that I have to do this. I forced myself to stand up and run after him. My legs still felt like jelly, but I can do this.

"_Guy or girl, it doesn't matter."_

He had said that. And I am going to trust him and his words. Even though this nagging feeling- women's intuition?- was telling me that things would turn out ugly, I know that I still have to tell him. If he really was gay, if he really did like guys and not girls, I have to know.

I saw him, his tall, built form, leaning against a wall.

"Sano!" I shouted, desperately trying to get his attention. "SANO!"

He turned, and his eyes grew a fraction of an inch bigger seeing me. I stopped in front of him, and braced myself for _my_ confession. I took a deep breath, and bowed low to him.

"Sano…I'm sorry for…" The words felt like they were stuck in my throat. They always say that lying is much, much easier than telling the truth. I bowed lower, my eyes tearing as I forced the words out. "I'm sorry for keeping this a secret from you!" I stood up straight again, tears blurring my vision. I could see him, blurry from the tears, but I could see his confused and yet patient expression. I swallowed my feelings and my tears.

"Sano, I… I'm a girl," I hung my head. "I'm so sorry for… lying to you all this while." I stared at my shoes, praying hard that what he had to say wasn't something that I was thinking. I wanted to vomit all my feelings out. I wanted to tell him everything. But I felt a hand on my head, rubbing my hair. That same warm hand that I loved to touch. He- Sano- messed up my hair as though I had just told him something stupid.

"I know," He said simply as he continued to pat my head.

Once again I tried to absorb what he had just said. _He knew?_ He _KNEW?_ I stared at him, searching for an expression that proved that he was lying. I couldn't find it. Instead, I found a smile playing on his lips.

"You… knew…?" I managed, my voice cracking.

My tear glands started up again, producing more tears than before, to the extent that it slid down my cheeks and went onto my lips, so that I could taste its saltiness. Like my tears, I slid down to the floor again, unable to accept the stark reality that was before me.

"How… How could you?!" I screamed softly, my anguish and pain exploding inside me, filling me up with dread. _How did he find out? How many other people know about this?_ "How… Sano…?!" I glared up at him. I was so angry, and yet so relieved. How did he know? And is he gay, or what?

Sano bent own next to me, and wrapped his strong, warm arms around me. I was shaking, my whole body racking with sobs as I looked back and wondered exactly how on Earth Sano had found out my most precious secret. If Sano knew, then what about Noe and Sekime and Nakao; Kayashima and Nanba-senpai and the rest of them?

"Don't go," Sano whispered in my ear. I shuddered. He was so close to me. I could hear his breath. "Mizuki, please,"

I choked on my tears. "Sano… Why didn't you… tell me? Why didn't you tell me that you knew?!" I buried my face in his chest, lightly hitting it with my fists.

He kissed the top of my head, and I could feel his breath on my scalp. "Because I don't want you to go," He lifted my chin up, and looked into my eyes, causing my heart to leap up into my throat once more. "I want you- I _need_ you by me side, Mizuki. Don't you realise that?"

I didn't answer him. So many things were buzzing in my head. He wasn't gay; he had known that I was a girl all along. But _how_ did he find out? Did he _see_ me? And how did I ever manage to get him to fall in love with me? What does he love about _me_? I'm the one who loves him! How did it ever end up this way?

Sano just held me in his arms as my mind kept asking questions, questions that I didn't feel like answering; not now, anyway. The two of us just sat on the stairs just like that, with him holding me close and me resting my head on his chest. Any passer-by would've thought we were gay or something, but then again, not many people pass-by this area of the school.

Suddenly, in the middle of my train of thought, Sano gently turned my face to face his, and leaned in to kiss me. I felt as if I was about to explode; this was the real thing- a real, living, conscious Sano Izumi kissing me full on the lips, not a drunk and unconscious kiss-mon of a Sano Izumi kissing me. _Why?_ I screamed inside. _WHY?!_

I kissed him back, and our kiss turned passionate, as his hands went round my waist, pulling me even closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kneeling slightly so that he didn't need to lean down and hurt his back. _So this is love_, my mind tried hard to reason.

Slowly, we pulled apart, and I could truthfully say, without having to look into a mirror, that my face was redder than a tomato. He laughed at my blush, but I noticed that he was blushing too. I tried to catch my breath as I leaned into his chest for support once more. He didn't let go of me. His hands were still wrapped around my waist, as though he was ever so protective of me. My hands had left his neck a long time ago to rub my chest for air. He kissed the top of my head again, as I grinned down at the grey cement flooring below me.

"Yes," I mumbled to the floor once more, "This is love."

* * *

Love! Hahahahaha! Well, I'm a total virgin to love, so forgive me if I sound like a total amateur to this. But I hoped that I had kept their personalities well. Please review! And tell me what naughty scenes you want them to do. Hahah! Keep it under NC-15, of course. Yuppsyupps. 

Love! Akemi H.


	3. His Girlfriend

Minna-san! Thank you for supporting me by reading it (30 hits per chapter in one day… wow!). For all of you, a thousand times over (heehee), here's Chapter Two! And all of you better review! Or else there'll be no more after this! Okay, kidding, kidding, I love writing this as much as you love reading it… maybe more. ENJOY!

**P.S: I don't ow****n Hanazakari no Kimitachi E, its characters, plots, or anything related. Hisaya Nakajo-sensei does. **But I wish I could own Kayashima or Nakatsu. Dx

-

Chapter Two- His girlfriend

It was only a few more days left to Nanba-senpai's graduation, and a heavy air hung around the campus as the senpais continued to sit for numerous exams and the juniors went on about preparing for their graduation.

My class was in charge of making a film based on the senpais. We had chosen to go around the campus to catch impromptu shots of the senpais going about their daily lives. We even went into the other dorms, which seemed to have a slightly different atmosphere than compared to Dorm 2. Dorm 1's dormitory was incredibly Japanese-like, complete with straw mats and even a public bath, which we entered.

Entering a public bath filled with nothing but steam, water and naked men was almost torturous for me. After all, I am a girl. No matter how I tried to hide my embarrassment and disgust whenever I saw their… members… I had a nagging feeling that it still showed. Everytime I caught Sano's eye while doing our little tour round the bath, I caught his worried and yet amused expression.

I poked him in the ribs.

"What?!" He asked, grabbing my hand, half-laughing, half-frowning. I shrugged, and he let go.

He doesn't know how I feel about this! Being the only girl in a bath full of naked guys and such an intense atmosphere, I felt so unclean! I haven't even been laid before and now I'm stuck in a situation like this. I felt Sano's stare on me, and heard him whisper something to one of our group members. Then, he dragged me out of the bath and out of the dorm.

I blinked, and the entire horrid scene was gone. We were standing on a deserted road outside our dorm.

"Thank you, Sano," I said sincerely, refusing to meet his eyes. I felt that I had somehow betrayed him.

He pulled me to him, and ruffled me hair. "Don't worry, you didn't betray me," He assured, and hugged me even tighter. "If it really bothers you, do you want to see mine?"

I immediately pushed him away. "SANO IZUMI! YOU ARE THE WORST!" I screamed, disgusted, but actually I was laughing inside. I knew that he was just kidding around and teasing me, but it was such a sick joke.

He laughed, and ruffled my hair for the zillionth time. "Yes, I'm kidding. And I know you didn't mean it,"

After our confessions, things had turned unbelievably… normal… for us. Just like the way it was. We would go almost everywhere together, as though we were joined at the hip, but the feeling just felt… normal. I just don't know how to explain it. But somehow, this was_not_ what I had expected. Not that I had expected us to suddenly get all raunchy and all over each other, but somehow our relationship was missing_something_. A key ingredient to a healthy and successful relationship. _What was it?_

"Mizuki…" Sano whispered into my ear, and I jumped, dropping my can of peach juice all over my homework.

"Ahh! Shit!" I cursed, immediately standing up and rubbing my wet, sticky hands on my overalls. Sano laughed, and grabbed my right hand.

And licked it. (Akemi: O.o)

I froze. His saliva was on _my hand_. His tongue was moving up and down my palm. I felt the hairs on the back of my hand stand, and all the blood in my body freeze.

He licked his lips and smiled at me. "That was too sweet for me," He said, gently placing my hand back on top of the other. Then, noticing my expression, his smile drooped.

"Mizuki? Are you okay?" He asked, taking my hand once more.

"NOOO!" I screamed, jerking my hand back to me and staring at him. _Why did I do that?!_ I hollered inside, but outside, I was frozen again.

Sano took a step back and rubbed his forehead. "Gosh, Mizuki," He began. His eyes did not meet mine. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

_Move! Say something!_ I forced myself, but I couldn't. I was in a self-induced paralysis, if there was such a thing. We stood there for what seemed like five minutes, before I finally managed to gain control of myself.

"Sa- Sano!" I blurted out suddenly, reaching out for him. "I'm sorry! I didn't- I didn't know how… to react!" How could I have been so stupid? What if he left me because of this? He's my most precious gift! And even after calling him the worst… I am really the worst girlfriend a guy can ever have.

Wait a minute. I am pretending to be a guy here, so how on Earth can I be someone's girlfriend? I'm a "_guy_"!

I wasn't paying to what Sano had said, something about the fact that he didn't like sweet things. I grabbed him by his shoulders, and his face was so close to mine that our noses almost touched.

"Sano! Listen!" I ordered, and took a deep breath. I am going to confess to him as a girl. A girl. No 'ore'.

He looked at me, confused, as I tried my best to force the word out. "Sano! A-ata…"

But I couldn't! Why can't I say 'atashi' in front of Sano?!

"Aaataas-!" I grinded my teeth together as Sano finally seemed more aware on what I was trying to do. He placed a finger on my lips, silencing me.

"Stop it. It's driving you nuts," He sighed, and gave me a soft, yet serious smile. "Didn't I say that I like you for who you are?" He chuckled, and told me to go and wash my hands. I unwillingly agreed.

Just as I turned away from him, somehow I felt that I could say it.

"Sano!" I called, and he turned around almost immediately. "Atashi- I love you!" I said it!

I felt myself beam as he smiled, acknowledging my sudden declaration of love. Then he got up from his seat and went up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He looked down at me from his height, and grinned.

"Mizuki, you're _my _**girl**friend," He declared before his lips met mine.

-

Yesshu! I loved writing this chapter, especially the licking part! My part-time unwilling beta (14-year old brother) had given me this weird look as I typed out the part where Sano was licking Mizuki's hand. Hmm… maybe I should've evolved it further, ne? But I don't think I can type such a scene without blushing furiously.

Anyway, here are my review replies:

**Hotoami-san:** Glad to hear that you liked it! Well, I was searching for a fic like this one too, and thankfully, I didn't see it! xD Yes, I'll try my best to keep to the characters' characters as much as possible (haha). Thank you for supporting me!


	4. Ashiya Mizuki: Head of Dorm 2

I wrote Chapters 2&3 over the weekend, in case all of you were wondering why the chaps came out so fast (haha). Okay. Here it is! But there won't be an update for 2 weeks at most due to my tests and all, so I made this chapter super long. Yeah!

**I don't own Hanazakari no Kimitachi E, its characters, plots, or anything related. Hisaya Nakajo-sensei does.** Yupps.

* * *

Chapter Three- Ashiya Mizuki: Head of Dorm 2

_Ashiya,_

_Come to my room after dinner, I have something to pass to you._

_Nanba_

The note seemed so innocent, and Nanba-senpai had passed it to me in the most innocent of ways; he had slipped it onto my tray during breakfast and walked off, grinning, with his hands in his pockets- Nanba Minami-style. And yet, it had gotten me so worried that I couldn't concentrate what he _meant_. Did he find out my secret? What am I going to do about this?

"Oi, Ashiya!" I felt my forehead throb, and my eyes began to water. I glanced at my table and realised that there were pieces of broken chalk all over it. My head automatically jerked up, and I realised that sensei had thrown a piece of chalk at my forehead.

"Ah-hait!" I blurted as I stood up, knocking all my pencilcase onto the floor and succeeding in scattering all my stationery around my feet.

Sensei rubbed his temples, sighing. "Ashiya, did you hear what I had said?" He asked, his voice tinged with a mix of anger and disappointment.

I glanced at my classmates for help. Everyone just stared blankly at me. It was obvious that they didn't get the lesson either. "I…I…" I began, stuttering. I hung my head. "I'm sorry, sir, I wasn't paying attention…" I admitted.

I got to stand outside the class for that. Whatever Nanba-senpai was going to pass to me better be worth this. But then again, maybe I shouldn't dwell on this either.

-

I knocked on his door, and a call came from the other side, signalling to me that it was OK for me to open the door. So I did.

"Senpai, you called for me?" I asked. I told myself that _maybe_ he just wanted to pass me his old exam notes- you know, to help me next year? It couldn't be that he had found out about _my secret_. After I knew that Sano had discovered, I had taken extra precautions to take care that no-one else found out, to the extent of wearing long pants and long-sleeved shirts after school.

Nanba-senpai stretched out his arms behind his head and grinned at me. "Yep. Hang on," He replied, and got off his chair. He crossed the room and went to the cupboard. After a few minutes of digging around, he pulled out a pile of clothes, neatly folded, and flung them at me.

"Wha-?" I gasped as I caught it. I held it out in front of me and nearly dropped it when I realised what it was.

"Nanba-senpai! You can't give me this!" I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't. I held out the suit in front of him, but he didn't take it.

"Don't you want it?" He asked, his expression serious. He folded his arms and stared at me. "Honestly, Ashiya, I've been looking out for you ever since you came here, and from what I see, I believe that you have the potential to do this, and carry out this duty well."

I was stunned by his words. I couldn't believe it. Nanba-senpai thought that _I_ had the potential to lead Dorm 2? I fingered the uniform, running my fingers over the cold silver buttons of the coat. "But senpai… are you really sure about this?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded firmly. "I trust you, Ashiya! That's why I'm passing you this," He sighed, and for the first time, I could see the weariness on his face. "You guys don't know how much you mean to me. I mean, sure, all of you are foolish, but you're all my underclassmen, and that is why I work so hard to be a good dorm head to all of you,"

Nanba-senpai turned to his study table, and pulled out a file amongst his textbooks. "Ashiya, I'm going to kill you if you don't do your job well. But I trust you. You're the best one for this job and that is why I'll be handing the dorm over to you when I graduate in three days' time."

I nodded, accepting the file and my new responsibility despite the million questions that I have in my head, and despite the uncomfortable gut feeling that seemed to be killing me. Woman's intuition? I hope not. I don't want to think that I won't be a good leader.

"You can text or call me if you have any questions," He grinned as he held up his cell phone.

"Yes, senpai. Good luck for the rest of your papers," I forced a cheery smile, and made my way to the door.

"Ahh, and one more thing-" Senpai began, cocking his head in my direction. "Don't let me down."

The file read "Dorm Head Duties".

-

I collapsed on my bunk the second I got back to our room, and a wave of nausea hit me, causing me to jerk upright and cough. I felt so worried of my new responsibilities to the extent that I had made myself sick. I got off my bunk and went to the bathroom, trying hard to calm myself down. Then I thought of Yuujirou.

After half and hour of Yuujirou Therapy, I dragged myself back to our room and found Sano reading a magazine on the floor.

"Welcome back," He greeted, looking up. Suddenly, he got up and placed a hand on my forehead, his expression that of a worried father. "As I thought, you have a fever," He concluded. "You looked so pale."

"What?! I do?" I can't believe it! This is so weird! How can I not tell that I have a fever? "Do I really look that pale?"

Sano nodded, and pressed the back of his hand against my neck, causing me to blush. "I think you better lie down," He advised, and led me to his bunk. He pushed me down on his bed and covered me with his blanket. "Wait here," He said, and rushed around our room, grabbing a thermometer and some cooling sheets from his drawer and a towel from his closet. Then he went to the bathroom and came out with a wet towel and a basin of water.

Sano switched on the thermometer and placed it under my tongue, and passed me a cooling sheet. As I put the cooling sheet on my head, he wrapped the towel round my neck and told me to relax.

"Don't think so much about it," He said, a soft and yet worried smile playing on his lips.

"Sano," I began, holding on to his arm. "Nanba-senpai picked me as his successor."

"I know," He said simply, checking the thermometer that I had pushed to the side of my mouth in order to speak. "I saw the file and the Sakura committee uniform."

"But-"

"You'll do a good job, so don't worry," Sano kissed me on my forehead, and I fell into unconsciousness.

-

_I couldn't sleep well, that night. I was so worried about her, and I hoped that I didn't show it. The whole night, I slept next to her, sleeping for an only an hour or so at a time as I was afraid I might roll over and crush her. I was so proud of her, so proud that she was to be Dorm 2's Head. I know she would do a good job._

_Everytime I woke up that night, I would change her cooling sheet and towel and check her temperature, thinking _'She can't fall ill now; She's got the ceremony to attend and a duty to accept'_. That thought kept me going the whole night as I watched over her._

_Ashiya Mizuki: I love you so much, and I want you to be by my side forever. No; I _need_ you to be by my side forever. So stay with me, just like this, as I hold you in my arms. Just let me be the one to wipe your tears and hold you up when you're falling. And just be the one who never fails to make me smile._

-

I woke up in the middle of the night, just one, and the first thing I felt was Sano's warm arms around me. I glanced over to my right and found that he was indeed next to me, fast asleep. Out of curiosity, I stuffed the thermometer than happened to be lying nearby into my mouth, and found that my body temperature was nearly back to normal.

"Thank you, Sano," I whispered softly into his ear. "For taking care of me," I kissed him on his cheek, and fell back into slumber.

-

"We are all here today, gathered, to pay our respects to our graduating seniors, and to thank them for all that they have done for us."

The hall was filled with applause and cheering from the audience- the teachers and the students, though the senpais seemed to be much more enthusiastic and loud, of course.

The top student of my year, excelling in both academics and co-curricular activities, had been given the privilege to present the valedictorian speech to the seniors. Watanabe Shiki, Himejima-senpai's successor, was proudly up on the podium to present his speech with such pride and enthusiasm that only a Dorm 3 student could. He highlighted the achievements of the senpais, in both studies and co-curricular, and thanked them repeatedly for what they have done.

Watanabe-kun ended his incredibly entertaining speech with a "Good luck for the future, senpais! We juniors will be rooting for you from behind our textbooks!" It had received a standing ovation from a group of senpais and rounds of applause from the rest of the school.

After his speech, was the passing on and the swearing in of the dorm heads, the one event that I had feared. I was longing for Sano to be by my side to hold my hand, but that was impossible as he was sitting with my other classmates while I sat in front, being the next dorm head and all. I took deep breaths as Tennouji-senpai passed on his post to his successor, Yamada Jirou, who also presented a short speech thanking the seniors for what they have done and promising to lead Dorm 1 to victory.

Then, Nanba-senpai went up on the podium. It was my turn soon.

"Dorm Two," Nanba-senpai's voice filled the hall. "You were the best underclassmen I have ever had. Thank you for the opportunity that you have given me. I really have treasured my days with all of you, and I know that it is my time to leave. I hope that I have been able to be a good role model to all of you by providing you with the best a dorm head could possibly give. My last act as your dorm head would be to make sure that you have the same good role model to lead all of you. As I only choose the best for you, here is your next dorm head, Dorm Two: Ashiya Mizuki!"

He turned to me, smiling, and I could feel the stares of everyone in the hall. I got up, and made my way to the podium, my legs becoming more and more jelly-like with each step I took. I shook hands with Nanba-senpai, who pinned a corsage on my blazer and handed the mike and the audience to me.

I took a deep breath, and felt a bit calmer. "Principal, distinguished guests, teachers, students of Ohsaka High, a very good morning to all of you," I took another deep breath and glanced at my speech cards before continuing. "My name is Ashiya Mizuki, and I am proud to have been selected by Nanba Minami-senpai as Dorm Two's head," I glanced around and found Sano among the crowd, and felt all my worries leave me.

"I can't say that I had expected this to occur. This scene- of me on this podium- has never once crossed my mind until now. But that does not mean that I am not ready for my post as Dorm Two's head. I have seen Nanba-senpai go about his duties, and I would love to be just like him. He was a great leader, firm, strong, encouraging, giving us the little push that we all need. And he had led us to win this year. And I believe that he deserves a round of applause for that." I paused, and as if on cue, everyone clapped, but those from Dorm 2 cheered loudly and whistled.

"I, as you new dorm head, will do my best to give you that same support, that same strength and motivation that Nanba-senpai has given all of us, and more. And as I move on to this new role, I hope that all of you will continue to support me as you did for Nanba-senpai. I thank all of you for this, and I know that this would not have been possible without all of you cheering me on," I felt so proud, so proud of myself that I had given my entire speech out to the students. Everyone was clapping and cheering, and I could hear Sekime, Noe, Sano and Nakatsu's voices, screaming "Yeah! Go Mizuki!" Of course, Nakatsu's was the loudest.

As scared as I am, I know that I will be able to be as good a dorm head as Nanba-senpai, and more.

* * *

Ahh Here you go! Super dee dooper long chapter. Well, not really, but quite lah huh. Okay. Two-week hiatus after this, but here's a little peek into what's going to happen _after_ this chapter:

It's the Christmas holidays! And Mizuki goes back to America. But before she does, she makes Sano swear to go visit his family. Will he? And what about his birthday celebrations?


	5. December

Ahhh… I know all of you have been waiting for this (for two weeks at that). Okay sorry. Dx but since I **am** a student my duty/job is to study, right? But now that the tests are over and the March holidays are coming, I have a lot of time to write.

Okayokay, here you go, I know most of you are ready to clobber me up already… Becausethisisafillerchaptercoughcough.

**P.S: I am not Hisaya Nakajo-sensei, therefore, I do not own Hana Kimi and/or its characters and anything related to it.**

Chapter Four- December

Being Dorm 2's head is tough, I tell you, but I have to be strong and do this. After all, everyone is depending on me to do my job well, and therefore, I have to put all my 100-percent effort into my dorm head duties in order to make sure that I will be able to live up to everyone's standards. Yes. I, Ashiya Mizuki, will be the best dorm head Dorm 2 has ever seen!

"Unno… Ashiya-senpai?"

Eh? I looked down to see an 11th grader looking up at me, holding a cardboard box filled to the brim with Christmas decorations. Then I realised I was on a ladder, facing a huge Christmas tree that seemed to be twice my height and width, with my fist in the air. _Did I say that out loud?_ I blushed furiously, and got down from the ladder.

"Yes?" I asked the boy, who seemed amused at what I just did.

"Senpai… I'm supposed to pass these to you, so that you can put them up there," He nodded at the tree.

No… way… I spaced out? I grabbed a handful of tinsel and tried to hide my incredibly red face as I clambered up the ladder once again. How am I supposed to be the best dorm head Dorm 2 has ever seen if I am this spaced-out and clumsy?

-

After a whole afternoon of Christmas decorating, we finally finished decorating the cafeteria, which was the area Dorm 2 was assigned to. I stood back, hands on my hips, examining our work. It was beautiful, with fake ivy and blinking lights on the walls and the Christmas tree smack dab in the middle, like a perfect eye-catching centrepiece. I turned around and grinned at an awed Dorm 2, before I noticed something on the ceiling near the cafeteria doors.

_Mistletoe._

"Hey!" I hollered, and everyone turned to face me. "Who put that thing there?"

Everyone followed my line of sight, spotted the mistletoe, and burst out laughing.

"Haha! I'd like to see guys kissing underneath that!"

"What a joker! Man, I wished I could've come up with that!"

Nakatsu put a hand on my shoulder, still shaking from uncontrollable laughter. "Relax, Mizuki, no one's going to kiss in this school. The legend is that when _members of the opposite sex_ meet under the mistletoe will kiss, not homosexuals!" He messed up my hair, still laughing furiously.

"This_is_ an all-boys' school, you know, Ashiya," Sekime pointed out.

I know that this is an all-boys' school, but I am the only female student in this school, and that is why I am worried.

I looked around to see everyone around me still laughing like a bunch of mindless fools. _I am their dorm head. I am a girl. How will they react if they find out that I have been lying to them all this while?_

-

After dismissing the troupe, I went back to our room, hoping that Sano would be done with his practice. But he wasn't, so I amused myself while waiting for him by flipping through my planner. It seemed that I was packed with dorm head duties and dorm head trainings almost everyday, even though it was only a week or so left until school closed for the Christmas holidays. Even so, the dormitories and common areas still had to be decorated for those who chose to stay instead of going home, which was usually about half the student population. But I was going home. I had promised my parents and nii-san.

I flipped a page, and a short scribble caught my eye.

**December 24: Sano**** Izumi's birthday.**

My eyes widened as I realised the importance of the event. But… I wouldn't be able to celebrate it! I would be in California by then!

"I'm back," The voice made me jump, and I slammed my planner shut in reflex.

"W-welcome back!" I stuttered. So sudden!

Sano tossed his gym back aside and went straight up to me. What was on his mind? I moved back towards a wall as he moved forward, and the distance between us narrowed to an inch. I could feel his breath on my hair, and his warm fingers playing with the waistband of my pants.

"Sano…" I whispered, as I leaned on the wall behind me. He didn't say anything. Was he drunk? He didn't say anything, but he leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. I blushed furiously, knowing that every square inch of my face was painted red. His lips passed mine again, as if missing the target.

He was drunk! How can a guy miss a girl's lips twice? I held his cheeks with my hands and pressed them.

"SA-NO!" I shouted.

He let go of my waistband and slid to the floor, fast asleep.

----

Ahhh! You can all come kill me now! That was such a short chapter, I know! But I've got not many ideas no so please bear with me! Reviews are loved! Very much loved!

(Any ideas on how Sano had gotten drunk?) .


	6. Mistletoe

Chapter Four- Mistletoe

Here's the long awaited chapter! I hope that some of you aren't going to sin me alive already! To make up for my long absence, I added in a bit of uh… "fun" in this. Yupps! Enjoy!

Chapter Five- Mistletoe

It was hard, trying to move Sano to his bunk, and eventually I gave up, so he lay there, in the middle of the room, fast asleep. I collapsed next to him, as the fatigue of trying to drag a full-grown man (?) to his bed overcame me.

I threw my head back and took a few deep breaths before indulging myself in watching my secret boyfriend, Sano Izumi, sleep.

His eyes were closed so delicately, and his eyebrows seemed to be relaxed, almost upturned in a happy sort of way. His nose was so… perfect, and I reached out to touch the tip of it. I grinned idiotically as my finger touched the tip of his elegant nose, and I realised that my finger was vibrating.

Sano was breathing, in and out, in and out, and I tried to make my breathing to match his. I got to his rhythm, and we were taking in the same breaths at the same time.

My finger travelled down to his lips. These lips, that were so undeniably soft, had met mine quite a number of times already. It's almost as if they were friends. I bent down to make them meet again, and as I leaned closer and closer to him, I could feel his breath (that was the same as mine) on my cheeks.

I closed my eyes to indulge myself in the moment, and continued leaning down when suddenly, I felt a sharp exhalation of air from Sano's nose, and immediately retreated.

"Mi-zu-ki?" Sano seemed to be asking a question. A one-word question.

"Ha-hait?!" I replied, almost too eagerly.

"Why… am I here?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head as he did so. "I don't remember…"

"Ahh…" I began, as a wave of stupidity came over me. "You were there, you see…" I pointed at the wall. "But I dragged you here because you should sleep on the bed, you see, 'cause it's not good to sleep on the floor, ne?" I cocked my head and nodded, feeling incredibly stupid.

Sano scratched his head. "I don't remember coming here…" He stared at me and stopped scratching. "Was I drunk? Did I do anything to you?"

At that point, I turned red, like a ripened tomato. "Aye, you were a _little_ drunk, Sano…"

"A little?"

"Ye-ah, a little,"

"Did I turn into uhm… Kissmon?" He blushed. So cute.

I blushed too, thinking of his failed kisses. "Ye-aah… No…I mean, somewhat…"

"What do you mean?"

"That's what I meant!" I said, irritated. I didn't want to think about it! What I did was so embarrassing, God.

"Well, uh, yeah. I think I was drunk… because Noe and the others had a celebration party for Noe getting back with his girlfriend," He just stared at me as he told me everything. "And there was beer and I drank it without knowing so… yeah,"

I couldn't stop my redness. "I… see," I concluded, and stood up. "Well, I need to use the bathroom, so please excuse me…"

_What as sucky way to get out of sticky situations_, I thought as I left a dazed Sano on the floor, staring at me.

Before I knew it, the Christmas holidays came and I had finished all my Dorm Head duties… except for one. It was the last one- inspecting Dorm Two's decorations and making sure that they were still in one piece.

"I'll come with you," Sano offered, and I was thankful for that. It was late at night, and I was leaving in the morning tomorrow for America (my flight's at noon), so I thought that it would've been better to inspect it tonight rather than tomorrow.

I pushed open the doors to the cafeteria and Sano walked in casually, flipping on the switches that he walked past, bathing the empty cafeteria in bright, cheerful light.

The two of us walked one round, and I check every single detail of the decorations, ticking off a checklist in my mind. Suddenly, Sano stopped, and I followed suit behind him.

"Mistletoe?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at the thing on the ceiling.

I sighed. "Yeah. Some joker's prank,"

"You're not going to take it down?"

I had thought about taking it down, but I was too scared to go anywhere near it, so I didn't. But I thought that it would be fine just to leave it there as a practical joke, but now… Sano and I….

"No, I'm not going to take it down," I smiled at him, and breezed past him and the troublesome mistletoe, but not going under it. I went to the Christmas tree in the centre and took in all the details, checking them off one by one in my head.

Suddenly, Sano called me. "Mizuki, come here for a minute,"

"Yeah, sure, hang on," I ticked off the little angel at the top and spun around to go to him.

He was under the mistletoe. Directly under it.

"Ehhh…." I began, but it was too late. Sano reached out and pulled me towards him before I could say anything else.

He hugged me, and we stayed at that position for the longest time, particularly because I didn't dare to look up, but he reached down and gently pushed my chin up, and I was looking at him, greatly embarrassed as I knew what was going to happen next.

And so it did. With the mistletoe as witness, my boyfriend Sano Izumi bent down and kissed me, right on target this time, and I briefly kissed him back. Our kiss didn't turn passionate; I didn't want it to. After we broke apart I bowed my head.

"Sorry, Sano, but it's the cafeteria," I said simply, and walked away.

He grabbed my arm. "Wait-"

I turned around and gave him my attention.

"Can I come with you to America?" He asked, with the slightest hint of slyness.

I liked this side of him, but my answer was definitely no. "Obviously not. You go back home and visit your family, especially your father,"

"Why should I?" He asked, a tinge of anger in his voice.

I felt myself boiling up as well. "Because, they're _your_ family!"

"Yeah, but I want to meet yours!"

I sighed. "Whatever for?" I was tired of this conversation. I want to sleep!

"Because I want to! And because I'm your boyf-"

At that point of time, I pushed my palm on top of his mouth, silencing him. I shot him a glare and reminded him, with my eyes, that this was the cafeteria and that despite it being close to midnight, there still might be some students walking around.

"I want you to swear, Sano Izumi," I began, as soon as I had finished looking around for anyone who had witnessed our little argument. "That you will be visiting your family when I go and visit mine."

After a minute of silence, Sano sighed, a long, heavy, and defeated sigh. "Very well,"

Yaaay! Now we know how he got drunk! Review! Review! Review! xD


	7. My Family

Chapter Six- My family

YAY! UPDATED.

--

Chapter Six- My family

When I woke up, I was surprised to see Sano beaming down at me, his fists in the air, and with a great, big, fat grin on his face. I blinked, and looked around me to find myself in my own bedroom, and realised that the 'Sano' grinning down at me was actually a poster of him, and not the real thing. I grinned stupidly back at my 2D boyfriend, and hid under the covers to sleep off the jet lag.

-

The next day (I had slept off the jet lag for 14 hours), I woke up feeling refreshed, and after a shower and a change of clothes, went down to spend time with my family.

"Okaa-saaaaan!" I hollered as wrapped my arms around my mother, who was flipping pancakes. "Ohayo!" I grinned at her, and she grinned back and ruffled my hair.

"Ohayo, Mizuki-chan," She beamed down at me and passed me a glass of milk and a bowl. "Your father and you brother have already started eating, so why don't you join them first?"

I nodded, and skipped over to the other side of the kitchen, and grinned at my brother, who was munching on toast. "Ohayo, nii-san," My voice was bouncy as he grinned back and ruffled my hair. I placed myself next to him and started pouring cornflakes into my bowl.

I turned to my dad as I grabbed the milk. "Ohayo, Otou-san," I said cheerily.

My father nodded briefly, and continued reading the paper. But I didn't stop staring at him. I was scared. What if he found out that I was going to Ohsaka? He wouldn't approve. My heart started racing as he put down his paper and turned to me.

"How was Japan?" He asked me. My heart slowed down a bit as I realised his question.

"Ah… it was amazing. I love Japan!" I said, almost too enthusiastically.

My father nodded briefly, and smiled. "That's good, it's good to be schooling somewhere you love, right?"

I nodded and took a big spoon out of my cornflakes. "Un!" I grinned at him.

"That's really great! How's school?" He asked, leaning forward to show his interest.

"Ah, it's great, dad! I'm dorm head!" I piped up. He grinned at me and reached out to ruffle my hair.

"That's my girl, always aiming high," He declared proudly, beaming. "That's my girl, Mizuki,"

I forced a grin back and then quickly lowered my head to stuff a spoonful of cornflakes into my mouth. I was lying to my dad. I was lying to my dad everytime I said something regarding school. I felt so guilty.

After five minutes of munching at the Ashiya dining table, Dad suddenly asked "Ne, Mizuki-chan, how's Sano-kun?"

I nearly spat out my cornflakes as I tried to answer him. "Oh, Sano-kun, he… he's doing really well!"

Dad nodded. "Well, will he be coming over to visit us?"

At that point of time, I raised my hands up and waved them around as though I was blocking something. "No! No! No!" I cried, as the very thought of having Sano in this house scared me. "I mean… he's gone to visit his family… yeah," I added, trying hard to make myself not look like a fool.

-

Later that day, my father brought us all out to Hard Rock Café for dinner. It felt unusual, being in a dress and sitting in a restaurant with my family. Nii-san was trying hard to hold back his laughter when I stepped out of my bedroom in a light yellow dress that my mother picked out.

"What?!" I shot him a glare.

"Nothing, nothing!" He laughed, and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Isn't it uncomfortable to be in a dress after all this while… in a guy's school?"

I blushed, and glared at him. "Shut up," I said, trying to sound intimidating.

My brother just laughed and ruffled my hair. "Stupid girl," He muttered as he walked away.

I didn't talk to him throughout dinner, and even when the four of us dug in to a large portion of ice cream that had all of our favourite flavours, I didn't even acknowledge his existence and instead ate all of the pineapple cheesecake ice cream (which was his favourite flavour).

He was fuming. "Idiot! You did that on purpose!"

I didn't answer him. But inside, I was so glad to be home. Even fighting with my brother felt so refreshing. Even though I could feel my parents' glares on us as we squabbled, we still fought like two little kids anyway.

After a night of shopping and a lifetime of aching feet (mum insisted I wore high heels), I collapsed on my bed and slept. Tomorrow would be day 3 of my 15 days in America. I wasn't going to waste it.

-

I woke up late on Sunday, my 3rd day in America. Not wanting to miss my mother's muffins (she usually baked muffins on Sundays), I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs, screaming "Ohayo!" as I ran into the kitchen.

Instead of seeing three people, I saw five. My eyes quickly scanned the table. Dad with a muffin in his mouth, Nii-san hiding behind the newspaper, Julia, Mum, and Nii-san hiding behind the-

Eh? Two Shizukis?

Julia waved at me as I tried to figure out who was behind the newspapers.

"Mizuki! Welcome back!" Julia greeted me with a big bear hug. "Have you slept off the jet lag?"

The Shizuki next to Mum lowered his paper and rolled his eyes. "She's slept that off yesterday already, Julia,"

I stuck out my tongue at him, and he mouthed to me the words "All-boys' school", which made me stick my tongue back in where it belonged.

Then I realised. If this was Shizuki, then who was that other guy? I tugged Julia's sleeve, wanting to ask that question, but she had somehow read my mind and grinned at me.

"Surprise, Mizuki," She whispered in my ear. "Don't spoil it,"

I have a feeling that it was Sano. I sat down next to Nii-san and Dad, and started to eat, but all the time staring at the guy behind the paper. His hands looked so familiar, but where have I seen it before?

Julia then engaged in me into a girly conversation, and somehow, she had lured my mind out of thinking about the guy behind the newspaper, who didn't seem to be moving.

Then, my dad spoiled the whole 'surprise'. He leaned in to the guy, and asked, in a failed attempt to whisper, "When are you going to show yourself, Izumi-kun?"

There was a rustle as the guy leaned in to whisper back to Dad something, and my mind processed what Dad had asked the guy.

Just as I was about to stand up and expose him, Dad pulled down his paper, and the two of us stared at one another in disbelief.

"Sano…" The word only just managed to escape my mouth. "You didn't… listen to me," I muttered softly. He had gone against his promise. "You didn't visit your… family,"

Sano shook his head as he leaned across the table to look into my eyes. "You're wrong, Mizuki," He said, softly, possibly unaware that my parents were looking as well. "You're wrong,"

"Sano, you promised…" I began, starting to feel the anger boil inside of me.

Sano shook his head. "You're wrong, Mizuki, I have visited my family. I kept my word. _This_ is my family," He wrapped his arms around Dad and Mum. "_Your_ family, Mizuki, is mine,"

--

Ahhh! I bet that was what all of you were waiting for!! (In contrast to my other fic, this is like, fanservice, nya!)

Review and I'll love you and give you more fanservice!


End file.
